


Simple Daydreams

by Igglepuff



Series: A moment in time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And their hunters just need a break, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sometimes angels just gotta stretch their wings, Wingfic, and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igglepuff/pseuds/Igglepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple night. It was easy and carefree and Sam had missed this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at dialogue-less fic... and wanted to take a break from my hs!au I'm working on.
> 
> Also written at 2 AM so un-beta'd! Sorries.

****

**_“Shining in the silver moon,_ **  
**_Crystal ships are sailing to the sea._ **  
**_Dreams the joys of pearls and gold,_ **  
**_And our angel's wings in flight unfold.”_ **

**_‘Daydream’ - Journey_ **

 

            The chords tumbled out of the Impala’s open windows behind them as the Winchester brothers lounged on her hood. It was an easy night. Simple, undemanding waves stretched out over the rocky east coast beaches, too blue water rolling in and capping into yellow tinged white froth as the sun set down beyond the endless stretch of ocean. This is what Sam had been waiting for, so long he waited and watched his life crumble around him, just waiting for this moment in time. Insignificant to those who have never seen the pain he has gone through, but golden to his healing heart. In truth, the youngest Winchester had believed he would never have this again, it seemed so mundane now, to ordinary, to simple.

            Yet here he was. Sky purpling and reddening above him as the sun sank below the waters to let the silver of the moon shine in the velvet darkness, waves a gentle roar in the distance, Journey thrumming quietly and Dean’s gentle voice humming along. Green eyes were fixed to the sky above them, shining in light happiness that Sam, months ago had been so certain was gone forever, yet there it was. Bright, and warm, and _happy_ and Sam couldn't help the smile that graced his own lips as he looked away from his brother and glanced up at the sky as well.

            Dark black wings spread out high above them, the feathers glittering in silver moonlight, reflecting in fractals on the water’s surface below. This was what made the mundane bearable, such a simple thing as the edge of the ocean, wide open water and sky. No one around for miles and just open air, it was rare the group was able to find places like these. Places big enough to host such a magnificent wingspan that when they did stumble upon one it would be sacrilegious to pass it by. Castiel dipped backwards, wings flaring out behind him in the flip, even from stories below Sam and Dean could see the wide blissful smile upon his face. It had been far too long since the angels wings could be spread out so fully; since he could let the wind could sift through each feather without worry.

            Dean chuckled beside him, the sound perfect accompaniment to the night. Sam looked at him with one eyebrow raised and his brother merely shook his head laughing silently as he took a long pull from his beer bottle and pointed up to where his angel danced through the sky like a swallow. Sam followed the line of Dean’s arm with his eye and as hazel iris’ fell on the sight there his smile softened to one of pure affection to rival Dean’s own. Castiel had been joined again in his wide arched swoops by glittering gold.

            With a wingspan almost twice as long as Castiel’s on the largest pair, it had been with this addition to the group that made stopping like this almost impossible. The five foot something archangel had tumbled into their lives with the grace of a hurricane… and Sam had found he didn't mind a single bit. After the first few times Gabriel had just popped up and declared he wanted to help it just became habit. Habit however, was dangerous as they found out the1 first time team free will had stopped at a too small field too close to town. Sure it had been easy to cover up and wipe memories but having two angels with wingspans over six feet, one in question not having a single set but _three_ , the smallest set reaching 3 feet in each direction, made stretching a bit difficult.

            When the outcropping of rocks was found, the nearest town over 5 miles away, they jumped on the opportunity. There wasn’t a hunt in progress, there wasn’t a care in the world in that moment as the brothers watched their angels soar around in the salty sea air. Bright laughter rang down over them that Sam recognized as Gabriel’s; the sound brought his smile back ten-fold as he watched six golden shimmery wings furl out around Castiel’s dark blue black plumage. This, this was what they all needed.

            A chance to relax and not care about anything, it had been weeks since Sam had seen his angel so _happy_ like this. As the fight between the worlds raged on, Gabriel’s happy go lucky attitude had started slipping. He was wearing thin and Sam could practically see it in the lines around the archangel’s eyes as he put up his front to his brother and Dean. Sam new better though, even without reading the lines, Gabriel started bedding down next to the younger hunter each night. He didn’t need sleep, he wasn’t so cut off from heaven to need that, yet there he was, curled up every night to Sam’s side, hands curling around his arm or waist. He would sleep through the night, and Sam… Sam grew worried.

            Shaking his head the hunter in question let the thoughts go easily as he took another drink before setting the bottle down on the hood beside him. The angels were lazily floating along now, just above the water, Gabriel’s hand dragging through the liquid languidly. The smile on the man’s face was as golden as the feathers spread beneath him. That was what Sam wanted to see. That smile, bright and golden as the sun. _Happy._

            Whispered words beside him made Sam glance over to his brother from the corner of his eye. He didn’t have to hear any more of the song to know what was playing in the background now. Yeah, tonight was an easy night, Sam figured, looking back up at his precious angel. Gabriel’s whisky colored eyes were on him now, crinkled at the corners and positively glowing. Eyes meeting Gabriel ducked his head, face flushing bright pink.

Yeah, tonight was a good night to tune the world out and just let everything be.

 

**_“Help me turn down the world tonight_ **  
**_Take a quiet moment, somewhere we can unwind_ **  
**_Losing touch, we forget to take time_ **  
**_To share what's in our hearts_ **  
**_Speak what's on our minds”_ **

**_‘Turn down the World Tonight’ - Journey_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Note for wingspans!:  
> Gabe's in order of largest set to smallest- 12ft, 6ft, 3ft. (this being the length of one wing)  
> Cas'- 6ft
> 
> Woo- 1000 word dabble (minus the song lyrics and A/N's)
> 
> Send me some prompts (and pairing) if you want one!


End file.
